


打包出售

by Youkali



Category: Detective Comics - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Out of Character, bottom!jason, whore!roy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 这篇文里包含的cp大致有damijay,dickjay,jayroy,brujay,damiroy,oliveroy，分配非常平均什么玩意都有，罗伊是性转罗伊，非常OOC，写着只为爽，请一定谨慎观看。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个性转罗伊以及无比OOC的其他人警告。

罗伊算不上姿色出众的那一类。达米安第一次来到这片下等街区时，这个女人裹着皱巴巴的红裙子站在街道尽头的一扇砖色木门口。她不穿束腰，总也站不直的样子，一头乱糟糟的红发往帽子里塞，雀斑一直从脸颊长到裸露的胸口。罗伊胸前别着一朵玫瑰花，这并不会让干瘪的女人更接近朵值得精心培养的鲜花，依旧只能归类为两个硬币打一炮的货色。

手册上写着她会唱歌和念诗，当然都是些妓院私房风格的粗俗创作，达米安却不太挑，他不像迪克那样故作矜持，每天要往脸上铺三层粉，在领巾上订闪亮的珍珠好完整盖住喉结。达米安能欣赏廉价婊子的美好和贫民们的愚昧，同时又保持着禁欲严谨的做派，只除了他脾气不好时。无论是扎着亚麻色发辫的兰开郡牛奶女工，穿钝紫色丝绒裙的市长夫人，还是街口卖莴苣的乡下女孩，他通通一视同仁，兴致欠缺，也算是种自学成才的艺术修养。

达米安那会正在街上游荡，他总想着脱离父亲和哥哥干点大事业，接着遭遇毫无疑问的失败。布鲁斯.韦恩太过成功，声名完美，这本给了后代肆意挥霍堕落的机会，但他有个什么都好的哥哥，虽说只是父亲外面捡来的，也比达米讨人喜爱，这让他不得不为了争宠或者说夺取名誉舍弃一些安逸。可惜没有哪只野鸟能和唯一的纯血私生子来比。布鲁斯.韦恩酷爱捡小孩，据达米安所知除了迪克还有几个，养着养着就丢了，布鲁斯不怎么在乎，布鲁斯的儿子也不在乎。他一向能够对野鸟们保持关爱与风度。

伦敦东区有数万妓女游魂似的在街角巷末飘荡，她们的裙摆沾了灰，身上有浓郁的椰子油香遮盖气味，不像那些高级货吸引贵族们驻足。会来这儿的都是些穷小子，挑挑捡捡着躲避梅毒的垂青，几个鸡蛋的价格就可以买到他们的落魄公主。当达米安走到这片弥漫着贫穷与失败的乌鸦窝上，那个红发妓女就倚在门板上抽烟。她的嘴唇弥漫出滑动的灰色雾气，把整张脸模糊成一种奇异的放荡做派。达米安对这种事兴致不大，但碰巧他现在心情不好，急需做点什么。

“你叫什么?”

“罗伊，韦恩先生。”

她还算聪明。达米安隔着羊皮手套握住罗伊的手臂，把她从台阶上拽下来。罗伊顺从地跟着他走，踉跄了一下，没出声。达米安像抓住了一截摇摇欲坠的骨骼组合，身后的人形骷髅晃晃荡荡，咯吱作响。杰森是那个时候出现的，斜纹软呢短西装被他穿得像个小流氓。他拦在韦恩少爷面前，达米安至今都还记得那个不甚友好的开场:“我们两个不分开出售。”

杰森那会比达米安高小半个头，嘴里叼着根烟。他靠得很近，站在那里向下瞟人头顶的眼神倨傲极了，像是很习惯这样制造压迫感。达米安紧接着隐秘地兴奋起来。

杰森耐着性子重复了一遍:“带走我们两个，或者滚。”

当达米安穿上他昂贵的斯宾塞夹克，戴上白色小羊皮手套和高顶丝质礼帽，在前胸别上钻石胸针，从来没人敢这么说话。这世上不识时务的狗并不是太多，也总会有几个，而大人物总得保持大人物的风范。

“你是会跳舞还是会唱歌？”

“我会的有很多，想体验一下吗？”

杰森说话有些模糊，嘴里的烟随着发声颤动，几乎要戳到韦恩少爷的丝质礼帽上。达米安伸手把它拔了下来扔到地上:“我只希望你会点礼貌。像你这样的野狗，不管有什么本事我都不大看得上。”

“你见过哪条野狗懂礼貌？”杰森对他展开一个地痞式的野蛮笑容，“像你这样高贵的牧羊犬才需要在你肚皮下铺红地毯的小女仆。”

“想当我的小女仆用不着这么努力，你阉割之后也不算资质太差。”

“你是怕有老二的女仆很快就会从你的三流怪胎小阴茎下夺走你的妈妈和你的小情人吗？”

这段除了像村口泼妇对峙以外毫无意义的对话进行到这里已经没有必要继续了。原本达米安是个讲道理的人，可道理总会用尽，他来这个街区只为了在业余休息时间当一会没有道理的恶霸无赖。大好的机会，他怎么会错过。于是达米安直接动手，扣住杰森的肩膀从台阶上把他向后推到地上。这条疯狗立刻就还手了，他曲起膝盖把达米安顶开，下一拳擦过了韦恩少爷的太阳穴。这小子显然是不懂街道规则才会活成这副模样，不识好歹的东西在哪都不讨人喜欢，打死了也没人心痛。

达米安冲他的鼻子砸了一拳，被躲开了一半，划过颧骨，于是他打了第二下，血水蹿进了戴着钻石戒指的指缝内。杰森的膝盖撞到他的腹部，造成一阵闷痛，达米安调整姿势试图压住他的大腿。

罗伊就坐在他们身后的台阶上，一脸天真烂漫的甜美笑容。她嚼着烟草，在达米安骑到杰森肚子上时声音颤颤地喊了声“加油小杰鸟”。

达米安身下猛烈挣扎的小鸟回了一句:“你他妈给我闭嘴滚回屋里去。”

杰森被推下台阶那一下砸得太厉害，后脑流着血，晕乎乎的只能偏过头挨一会揍。他没放弃任何反抗的机会，蹬在马靴里的双腿缠着对手的腰，抓到空隙就把关节砸达米安身上。贵族少爷也像只怒气冲天的野猫，眉骨上的血落下眼眶，被杰森突然当头拿脑袋撞晕了。罗伊发出咯咯的笑声，她提着裙子走到达米安身边，跃跃欲试地也想加入战局，被杰森骂了一句。她在边上干站了一会，对猫打架丧失了兴趣:“我们不打了吧，小杰鸟。”

这时韦恩少爷突然变回了一个讲道理的好人。他露出宽容的微笑，甚至把地上的杰森拉了起来，当然这只不知好歹的疯狗甩开了他的手。

“我买的是她还是你?”

杰森没说话，罗伊在背后说:“租赁一个您将免费获得另一个，韦恩先生。”

“这是规矩，你没选择权。”杰森往地上啐血沫，在达米安扔出三十先令之后闭嘴了。罗伊快乐地提着裙子从地上捡起硬币，拖着杰森一起坐上了一辆马车。

黑色的阉马飞跑起来。马车一颠一颠，罗伊沾了泥的穆勒鞋在天鹅绒上踢打，一会跟着外面的水声，一会跟着黑马的蹄声。杰森从不正眼看客人，皱着眉一脸凶恶，显然是教养不足造成的。罗伊一边拿脏兮兮的裙子去擦杰森脸上的血，一路上叽叽喳喳说个不停。杰森几次叫她闭嘴也没什么用，直到达米安都开始烦了。

“你可以留着到床上去作诗，女士。”

他们就在城市里挑了家好旅馆。房间很大，顶上有数盏玻璃大吊灯，地板铺满了金丝簇绒，粉色织锦沙发上铺陈着鲜花。这对娼妓倒是谁都不因为繁华富贵的装潢吃惊，杰森像警惕贵族少爷携带贵族病菌那样检查床单，把房间里的每样东西摆得整整齐齐，四处观察外头有没有可疑人物，随后把罗伊剥光塞进浴盆里。达米安坐在沙发里看他，臀部下压碎了几朵凤仙花——这东西只是一条野狗，倒有贵妇的癖好。

罗伊湿淋淋地冒出头问他要不要一起，又被按回了水里。他折腾完一切就站在门边看达米安，杰森的注视很有攻击力，每当他毫不掩饰敌意，总能成功让韦恩少爷兴奋起来。

“你太脏了，别站在那里，过去把自己洗干净。”达米安指挥。

“不如把你的眼睛挪开。”

“既然你是免费赠送的，我也可以选择怎么处理吧?”达米安站起来，压迫性地向前踱步，当他把杰森堵在门板上时后者明显瑟缩了一下，却没有躲开。达米安伸手替他解衬衫上的系带时，他开始反抗。

“我是.....非卖品!”这个被打包出售的婊子摆出一副坚贞不屈的姿态，搞得达米安有兴趣操他似的。看得出他想要划清界限不碰贵族少爷的衣服，可惜他们在上一场猫打架已经把彼此弄得够脏了。

“你可能对赠品的概念有所误解。就算我现在把你扔到路边让那些马车夫操你，你也没有什么拒绝的余地。我付了钱，你的姑娘收了，还记得吗？”

杰森是个漂亮玩意，但他太老，个头又太大，一脸泥和血，完全超过了可爱的边界。达米安一只手捏住他的腰侧，感到杰森在这块位置还勉强够格做个玲珑精致的宫廷瓷娃娃。他的挣扎有些疏松散漫，像是没遭遇过这种情况，也不太清楚对方究竟要干什么。金钱的交易关系使他气焰软弱。达米安奇怪那些买过罗伊的人真的没有想过对免费赠品下手?或者他们的“事业”只刚刚起步?

滚烫的杰森在墙面上乱动，达米安随手给了他一巴掌，另一只手正好放在他薄薄一层衬衫底下鼓起的胸部上，那里剧烈起伏着，乳蕾发红，又软又烫，被困在墙面和另一个男人之间。

“你想让自己的妻子被别的男人操，然后自己干干净净在一边看着?”

杰森愣了一下，立刻抬头去看罗伊。令达米安意外的是他没有反驳“妻子”以及这句话的任何一项内容。当然他们绝对不是——夫妻。这很有趣。

达米安看他发呆就拦了腰扔进浴盆里。杰森穿着米色衬衫和夜蓝色长裤溅出一大片水花，整个人被水灌溉得沉重了几斤。他的两条长腿弯曲着挂在浴盆边缘，踢蹬了几下也没办法把自己固定住。罗伊赶紧从背后扶住他。

达米安欣赏了一会落水狗在水里扑腾的场景，托着罗伊的屁股把白花花的女人从水里拎了出来。罗伊揽住了他的脖子，像只功能失调的发条娃娃那样笑起来。她屁股上也没多少肉，四肢细长，脚趾踩在达米安的棕色牛皮靴上，红发被淋湿后成了深赭石色。达米安就这样抱着女人回了隔壁房间，把杰森扔在这里。罗伊身上唯一有脂肪的胸脯挤着他，两条腿缠在他身上，头发上有椰子油的香味，叫声宛如女巫吟唱。达米安觉得她皮肤太白，像个没发育完全的小女孩，让人没法下狠手。他想疯狗会好很多，打一顿也不怎么心疼。这是次失败的泄欲，他草草干了一轮，后半个小时都躺在床上听罗伊断断续续给他唱歌。她会唱许多吉普赛歌谣。

“罗伊，你的那位小杰鸟......”

“杰森。”

“你们为什么要一起出售?”达米安突然问。

“我们是搭档。”

“你们这样可赚不了钱。”达米安试图拯救这对可怜的搭档，“没人想要多买一只脏兮兮的公狗。”

“小杰鸟可不做妓女，韦恩先生。既然您喜欢他，为什么不多送他点花?”

罗伊总是在不必要的地方太聪明，这让她很不可爱。可达米安不会送一条狗鲜花。牲口不需要用讨好女人的方式温柔对待，他们只值得食物和一条铁链。

“我娶你回家，他也得一块嫁过来?”

“天哪韦恩先生，我可不想嫁给您。”

罗伊有的时候也够蠢。达米安跳下床拉开了隔壁的门。杰森还在那儿，低着头缩在沙发上，头发已经半干，衣服湿哒哒地晾在窗上，光着两条腿，活像条被抛弃的幼犬。

他抬起头看达米安，没睡醒，有点困顿之下的茫然，倒是乖了不少。罗伊突然像只热情过度的兔子冲上去，整个人扑到杰森身下把他按进了沙发。杰森发出了半声受惊吓的鼻音，下意识搂住光溜溜的女人，一边摸索着沙发上的红裙子把她重新包裹起来。疯狗的脸已经洗白了，嘴唇发红，眉睫浓黑，睁着绿眼睛，鼻梁上残留戒指的刮痕，看上去是个面无血色的美丽青年。罗伊动作粗鲁地把两只白花花的乳房从上往下塞回领口里，又把自己的披风拿给同样光着胸部的杰森，好让他遮一下。杰森的胸部比一般女人大得多，这叫他看起来更糟糕了，于是他最终把披风还给罗伊，重新穿回湿漉漉的衬衫，两个乳头都贴在面料上，因寒冷挺立着。

达米安又塞给杰森三枚硬币，算是不让他白来一趟。他向来是个讲道理的人。

杰森一点没有为这份好意受宠若惊，径直收下了——他简直像把自己当韦恩家的人。达米安蠢蠢欲动，突然有念头想把这个人带回去养，一定能吓迪克一跳。

但一切都得慢慢来，就像母亲教的那样。


	2. Chapter 2

他完美的哥哥又带了新姑娘回来。比起达米安在外面泡的，确实看起来更高级一些，但达米安知道他不是真的喜欢她们，姑娘只是一些身份所必须的美丽装饰。达米安对此嗤之以鼻，他从不折腾姑娘，在贵妇们的谈论里被塑造成一个神秘而禁欲的小怪胎。如果达米安也到了非得要姑娘装点门面的年纪，他宁愿把罗伊娶回来放在家里当摆设。

达米安不讨厌格雷森。他认为迪克.格雷森是个装模作样的婊子，但婊子本身并不讨厌，可怜的婊子甚至还有些可爱。对于这个以装扮自己来维持身份的野生哥哥，他怀有几分矜贵的同情，每逢回家都要托人给他送一束白玫瑰。迪克也会派人给他送从亚洲带回来的地毯、瓷器、香炉之类的，达米安转手就送给了情人们。

这次格雷森送了他一对钻石耳环，像是要教导他早日娶个妻子。

达米安想回复“你戴这个更合适”，但这句话拐了个弯还是变成了“感谢亲爱的哥哥”和一个贴着脸颊的吻。格雷森又对他露出完美笑容，挽着女伴离开了。达米安突然想带他去贫民窟看看。

就像达米安喜欢又脏又野蛮的娼妓，他猜迪克也一样。哥哥会喜欢把小男孩锁在床头鞭打的，虽然杰森年纪大了点，但也......该死，怎么又想到他。

达米安从晚宴上溜出来，换了身衣服直跑到那条小巷子里。街道上挤着酸臭的人群，没人认出他来。罗伊还是倚在门口抽烟，达米安一眼看出她换了顶新帽子，普通骑士花两个月工钱才能买到的那种，蕾丝和羽毛、干花重重压在她乱蓬蓬的红发小脑袋上，快要把她的细梗脖子压断。她还是穿着那身妓女模样的破裙子，看上去有点滑稽。

“你好啊，落魄公主。”

“韦恩先生!”罗伊笑起来，她热情的时候真不像是假的，“她们都说我看起来是个失宠贵妇。”

“你还不到贵妇的年龄。为什么不换掉你的裙子，要我带你去找个裁缝吗?”

“先生，您可真好，不过谢啦。这是我的爸爸留给我的。”罗伊俏皮地朝他眨眼，“那会我还不做这行。”

一个流浪妓女总得有几个爸爸。罗伊看起来是养不住的那种，他的爸爸倒把她养得不错，既没染上梅毒也没患上疥藓，营养不良这点不能避免。罗伊告诉达米安过一会她得去接待一位老朋友，杰森还是可以买到的。

“我以为你们不分开出售。”

“他不单独出售，您可以选择其他姑娘。当然我在的时候，我们总是一块的。”

“他喜欢当别人的赠品？”

“他更喜欢保护淑女。他只是改不了在外人面前说话的那副死样子。”

“可别把我当外人，以后我们会经常见面。”达米安学着像格雷森那样假惺惺说话，然后伸出手把罗伊从台阶上接下来。

“当然，好客人都不是外人。”罗伊从不和金币过不去。

杰森的做法比起保护不如说是毁坏她们的生意，他看似仇视一切寻花问柳的贵族，或是单纯对韦恩们有意见，达米安进屋选了个最漂亮的。科莉一看就是贵族出身，她自称公主，也不知道是想要体验这样的生活还是发生了什么大变故。

杰森跟出来的时候瞥了达米安一眼，马上移开视线，什么都没说，跟在科莉身后坐上马车。他还是那副乱糟糟的样子，旧夹克挂在肩上，衣服有点小了，下摆箍住了腰。

达米安于是先开口:“罗伊的帽子不错。”

杰森立刻把头转过来了:“你想说什么？”

他又用这种眼神看他，达米安真是喜欢。再没有多少人让他领略过这样生机勃勃的力度。在伦敦街头，即使是花豹和狮子都学会了对有钱人温顺，只有杰森还拥有一对值得挖出来的绿眼睛。科莉都看出了达米安完全是专程来找杰森的，倚在沙发上看他俩。

“如果你想帮她把裙子也换了，可以多来求求我。”

“她不是娃娃。”杰森不想和达米安继续谈话，“闭嘴，好吗?”

没有罗伊的时候，杰森显然要心不在焉一点。他们来到宾馆，杰森替达米安胡乱收拾了一顿。韦恩少爷叫他过去脱衣服时杰森犹豫了一下，还是照做了，他低垂着眉睫解达米安衬衫上的手工银扣，一副懒散惰怠的模样。达米安把鼻息和热气全灌到杰森半开领口的脖颈里，后者缩了一下。开始解腰带的时候达米安叫他跪下来，年长的那个又拿额头撞韦恩少爷的鼻子，于是达米安在他破口大骂前捂着鼻子安抚他只是玩笑而已。他和科莉摊平在床上之后，杰森一个人窝在达米安叠得整整齐齐的大衣边上，蜷着腿睡着了。科莉离开那会他还没有醒来，她也心照不宣地没有喊醒杰森，远远地给了达米安一个飞吻。达米安浑身赤裸，站在挂毯边上看他，心里想着要替他戴上那些珠宝和金箔，不让他穿衣服，然后小疯狗会像甩水珠一样把那些珍贵玩意全部扯掉。他期待把这个东西带回城堡里，拿银链拴在脖子上拿去迪克面前遛，就像炫耀一只羽翼雪白的澳洲鹦鹉，他会教杰森怎么说话，怎么进食。格雷森一定会很羡慕，但他完美的哥哥除了微笑什么也不说，到了晚上，达米安可以故意把疯狗扔进格雷森边上的房间，不上锁，然后在他们胡乱交配的时候闯进去，看到哥哥的真面目。

杰森是被靠近的体温惊醒的。他模模糊糊地发出了一声受惊的呻吟，睁开眼之后倒抽一口气，达米安一手掐住了他的下颚。

杰森被堵在沙发角落里，意识还在梦境里挣扎，达米安的膝盖压在他胸口，属于贵族的高昂阴茎就戳在杰森嘴唇上。他咳了一声，竟然晕乎乎地张嘴接受了。达米安往里深深捅了两下，掐着下颚的手下移到喉管，他马上就呼吸不过来了。杰森的两颊陷落两片弧度，又是困惑又是难受地仰着头，任由达米安在他湿漉漉的嘴里泡了一会，直到唾液沿着下颚一路落进乳沟里。

“别乱动。”

韦恩少爷看他马上要被口水呛死了，大发慈悲地把自己抽出来让他休息一会。杰森的绿眼睛直视着他 ，费力地咽了口唾沫。

“布鲁斯....”

达米安的心脏因为这个突然而来的名字突突直跳，立刻给了他一耳光。杰森承受了这力度不小的一巴掌，脸颊上泛起了病态的红色印记和戒指刮痕，他睁着绿眼睛茫然了几秒，突然哑着嗓子叫了一声:“科莉！”

“我杀了她。”达米安恶毒地说，不知怎么他也不敢问布鲁斯到底是哪个布鲁斯，“你打算怎么交差？”

他打准主意杰森不会信，但对方瞪大了眼珠看他，像没听懂一样。

“别害怕。达米安笑起来，又把阴茎重新塞回他嘴里，“韦恩家的人在你眼里都是怪物吗？”他从西裤口袋里掏出迪克赠送的那对泪滴形状的钻石耳环，一手按着杰森的脑袋，将其中一枚扎进了软肉里，原本苍白的皮肤因破裂渗出了血珠。杰森因为这种突如其来的疼痛弹跳了一下，他胀红着脸，嘴唇血红，不知是因为羞耻还是愤怒。任何一个贫民的潜意识深处都知道不该反抗这些贵族，达米安知道自己现在像个神恩难测的怪物，他按着杰森的脑袋，直到对方喉咙蠕动着不得不咽下全部的精液。

“单独出租给我。”

达米安善解人意地拍着杰森的后背让他咳完，又等着他喘得上气作出答复。不过小疯狗不怎么领情，一有力气就把韦恩少爷推开了。

“我不单独出售。如果你继续这样，我会打你。”

“为我特殊考虑一下？”

达米安态度良好，于是杰森也直言不讳:“我不想和你们扯上关系。”

“我和他们不一样。”如果可以，达米安挺愿意展示一下他和格雷森有多不同，虽然达米安长得像布鲁斯，但这属于不可控因素，一条无家可归的野狗不该挑剔主人的长相。

“当然，你是韦恩里唯一一个趁别人睡觉时把阴茎往人嘴里塞的家伙。”

“一对钻石耳环不够吗？你还挺贪心的。”

“有人说过需要那种东西吗?”

好了，现在讲道理的环节又过去了。达米安摆出格雷森那样的完美笑容:“我是个讲道理的人。我给钱，你就做你该做的。我很容易找到爱打妻子的酒鬼娶走你的姑娘，一个月之后你就只能去参加她的葬礼了。或者我可以给她一份正经工作。好人家的女仆。但是之后家里的男主人会不会强奸她，就得看你的表现了。”

“她不会去的。”

“哦?”达米安恍然大悟道，“她喜欢干这行，对不对。我理解，哪个女人能忍受身边只有一个你这样的男人呢?”

杰森突然动手了。他的双腿攀上小少爷的肩膀缠了半圈直接把他掀翻在地上，下一拳以牙还牙打到达米安的牙齿上:“韦恩家也会养出你这样的东西吗?我还以为每一个蝙蝠小子至少都是格雷森那样符合身份的人。”

达米安毫无防备，牙龈和嘴唇一块疼痛了起来，几秒之后反应过来他的后脑撞上了桌腿。他仰躺在地板上擦了把嘴角的血，意识到杰森在某种程度上更喜欢他那个戴着假笑面具的完美哥哥。杰森也一样是只庸俗的鸟，喜欢站在玻璃吊灯上唱歌。太可惜了，他已经失去身上仅剩的魅力了。

杰森从他身上站起来，看小少爷没从地上跳起来揍他的意思穿上外套就走。达米安懒得爬起来，继续躺在绒毯上，他听到沉重的开门声，踏出门的脚步顿了一下。“小混蛋？”过了一会又听到一声问询，“达米安？”。杰森可能习惯被揍了。他有点想笑，但还是没出声，过了一会脚步声又回来了。杰森就像歌剧里那些愚蠢又善良的修女那样把达米安从地上抱起来放置到床上，急促地喘着气，摸他被桌腿磕到的额头和流血的嘴唇。父亲还年轻的时候家里除了阿尔弗雷德也有几个情人，她们变换着出现在卧室和客厅，戴着镶满珍珠钻石的银色半脸面具，身上遗留着空气里阿拉伯香料的味道。她们叫他“达米安”，个个纤瘦雪白，赤裸双腿和肩膀裹在丝绸与皮毛里，胸脯上有东方花朵纹身，手臂上贴着金箔。也有情人这样摸过他发烧滚烫的额头，把柔软的胸脯贴到他脸颊上。

达米安的眼前被血模糊成一片雾气笼罩的红色绸缎。

没有哪个女人会对一个小男孩怀有戒心，她浑然无知地躺在达米安的床褥上，任由幼童的鼻尖埋进前胸肥沃雪白的脂肪里，肉欲的大腿抵着男孩小小的勃发的阴茎。再后来他就没见过这位父亲的情人，就像每一个最终离去的女人，她们在小少爷的记忆里只够短短几句话描述，连存在过的真实性都值得怀疑。她们被肢解成碎片而不是一个女人本身，乳房与身上馥郁的人造香料味成了梦境里唯一的象征符号，以及日后达米安.韦恩寻找温床时的斑斓幻想。倒是达米安真正地母亲从没情人似的拥抱过他，不过也无所谓，在那段香影环绕的日子里，达米安不知道哪一个才是他的母亲，或许每一个都是。

杰森也不吝于展露他羽毛枕似的白色胸脯，让达米安靠着它们，流出的血把杰森的半身染得像分娩中的妇女，他猛的扇了达米安一巴掌“清醒。”他怒气冲冲，毫无小少爷渴望的那种温柔，“我去找点人过来，你这只废物瓷娃娃。”达米安于是抱着杰森的腰不让他走，后者力不从心地挣动了一下，达米安张牙舞爪地拿牙齿咬他的肩膀:“你敢走一下试试。”

杰森骂了一句:“真该让你就这样死掉。”达米安随后就失去了意识。

再次清醒时他看到的是一个美丽的嘉年华人形立牌。纸人偶脸上凝固着苍白的刻板笑容，穿一身布鲁斯那样品味老式的精纺毛料黑色燕尾服，露出白色绸缎饰边，每一条褶皱都熨烫得整整齐齐。操，迪克.格雷森。格雷森由过多的香水组成，永远像是用硬纸板剪成的那样对称优雅，若不是眼角画出的那颗痣，格雷森那雕刻精美的笑容必会吓坏孩子。

“我亲爱的弟弟。”他说话带着种训练有素的戏剧性，像是念诵一首情诗的开端。格雷森朝他递上一束百合花，达米安懒得动。迪克在半空中停顿了一会又往前递到幼弟脸上，达米安只好猫似的缓慢伸出手，对准其中一朵愤愤然大咬了一口。

“达米安.韦恩从来都对女人不感兴趣，不参加聚会，不喜欢妓院和酒馆，像个修道士那样神秘而难以接近，现在几次跑到贫困区的一家三流妓院，架着昂贵的马车和父亲的黑色小阉马把一只公狗和一只母狗从丹麦街抬到吉普赛街。”

“烦死了，格雷森。”

“你该知道怎么样不在外面落下把柄。”

“会逮我把柄的也只有你吧？”达米安在面对哥哥时很容易就会暴躁起来，格雷森总也改不了他爱教育别人的坏毛病。

“真让我伤心，我都是为了你考虑。以后你还是少来这样的地方，这里的野兽不像别处的驯服，总会不经意间刺伤你的皮肤。”他又要开始了。达米安又吃掉了一朵百合，然后把花猛塞回格雷森手里。

“他人呢？”

“这里从来没有别的人。你的脑袋恐怕被砸得不轻，要修养一阵。”百合似的迪克在百合里微笑，“我得先走了，你不要到处乱跑。”

“喂，你！”达米安一把拉住迪克的燕尾服底摆，迪克纹丝不动，“哥哥。别走。”

这招在大多数时候有用，迪克喜欢乖宝宝。那只完美的头颅在固定不动的黑色肩膀上放松了发条般慢慢转过来了:“怎么了，我亲爱的兔宝宝。”

一看迪克放松，达米安的坏脾气立刻又回来了:“格雷森，别假装失忆。砸坏我脑袋的那个人在哪里？”

“是你自己在骑马时一不小心掉落砸坏的，我说过你不能再在街道里乱骑马了。”

“停止你的怪胎游戏，我已经有十年没掉过马了。”

“那匹黑色阉马我收走了。”

骑马？这里确实不是丹麦街的旅馆，那么杰森是.....达米安感到脑袋又开始疼痛起来，他突然回过神:“闭嘴吧格雷森，别再用这招糊弄我了。我不是七岁的小蠢货了！杰森呢？”

“杰森？”迪克用了疑问的语调，那张雕塑一样的脸孔缓慢改变形了一个厌弃的表情，“陶德？”

“陶德？”

对于陶德这个姓，达米安还残留一些记忆，关于那些被肢解的布鲁斯情妇碎片，某一个和达米安打了一架又因为达米安不想就医抱着他睡觉的女人。他有点不会说话了。

“我以为那是个.....”

“你那会还小，我亲爱的弟弟。”迪克重新扭转身体，坐回床边，摘下一朵百合喂进弟弟嘴里，“父亲的情人里有一个男性。你还记得吧，那会他勾引蒂姆，掳走家里的财宝，还带跑了奎恩先生家的养女。”

“他没有勾引德雷克，有我在的时候，陶德怎么可能选你养出来的兔宝宝。”达米安自己也记不清，他只是想阻止迪克胡说八道扰乱他的记忆。迪克总是这样，他是家里知道得最多的，总是能用一些半真不假的言论安定几个过分难搞的弟弟。蒂姆很早就被迪克驯服了，表现得像一只乖乖的完美小鸟，只有达米安某一天突然意识到迪克在掌控一切。

“你的头不是他砸的，是自己骑马摔坏的。”迪克不理会达米安的话，只慢条斯理地重复了一遍。达米安看着他裂开陶瓷嘴缝咬断一朵百合的花茎，始终保持着微笑表情，把它整个嚼碎吞了下去。那一捧娇嫩的百合花所剩无几，徒留一片光秃秃的枝头，“如果你非要说这个偷窃惯犯试图谋杀一个强奸未遂的韦恩家小少爷，他可能就得和死刑犯关到一块去了。父亲在上，陶德的耳朵上还有我送你的那对钻石耳环呢，那东西挺衬他的，眼光不错，达米安。”

“百合花很衬你。”达米安突然说，“你自己收着吧，格雷森。”


	3. Chapter 3

如果说有些人天生是为社交和名利场而生，那迪克.格雷森就是这样的人。他漂亮，敏捷，能够毫不费力地同任何值得交好的人交好，他永远是众多光芒环绕之下最受宠爱的那个。

当然迪克.格雷森也有缺点，例如他总收拾不好屋子，这有损绅士形象，好在他有足够的资源掩饰这一切。管家，过分勤劳的女仆，他麻烦却爱干净的弟弟。

在达米安成年之前，迪克.格雷森从不认为他的人生中遇到过什么不好解决的人，杰森只是个小麻烦，小翅膀对布鲁斯有奇怪的小心思，但杰森也爱他，迪克处理得好。

杰森善于砸碎骨瓷茶杯，弄丢客厅里的夜莺，或者玩坏钢琴，这些都没有关系。这个颇有心机的小婊子，裸露着两条大腿，深知会闯祸的孩子才能得到父亲的注意力。迪克会帮他妥善处理一切，不走漏什么动静去布鲁斯那儿。

杰森总等着布鲁斯来找他，他问迪克“布鲁斯什么时候过来”，骂他或者打他也没关系。

“父亲很忙。”迪克回答他，“想要来点水果糖吗?”

“就告诉他我生病了。”

迪克记得布鲁斯对待生病的孩子们是什么态度——“替他找个保姆”或者“迪克你去看一下他们”。布鲁斯从不认为捡来的孩子需要他，好在迪克善于分配资源，能够让布鲁斯心安理得地做一个巨大的冷酷的黑色父亲雕像。

“你还记得你上次发烧的时候吗?”

杰森肉眼可见地失去了笑容，即便在濒死边缘，他也喊不到爸爸。布鲁斯很忙，布鲁斯不会出现，而年幼的知更鸟们不能领会他在忙什么。那次杰森气鼓鼓地冲去东塔找布鲁斯，然后晕倒在布鲁斯和塔利亚面前。迪克不能让这种事发生第二次。

“塔利亚刚送来一个新弟弟，叫达米安，你想不想去看看他?”

“塔利亚的?”

“没错。塔利亚的，所以布鲁斯会更爱他。“迪克循循善诱，”你不想和他好好相处吗?趁现在达米安还是个小傻瓜。我来教你。”

*

达米安戴着羊皮手套的左手在半空停了一会，杰森没有握上来。小少爷已经长大了，看起来也像个贵族生养的正统绅士:“更喜欢这里？看来监狱确实比较适合你。”

杰森还人模人样的，挤在一间脏兮兮的牢房干草堆里，见到达米安的那一瞬间他明显高兴了一下，但这点情绪立刻就变质了。他像只落水狗那样晃掉了身上的杂草，两只赤脚上挂着铁链，站起来的时候有些艰难。

“你就像只要上屠宰场的羊。”

杰森没生气:“我很习惯了。”

“格雷森以前就喜欢把人这样锁起来，他甚至给猫拴脚链。”

杰森摆出大人的模样：“你就是那只猫，达米安.韦恩。太早的事你不知道而已。”

达米安还小的时候一闯祸迪克也这样对他，关进小屋里半天或一天。孩子很容易就会对这样的行为产生长久的恐惧，但迪克总是很好，他会给你带来玩具和食物，还有胸脯雪白的情妇。杰森在朝他笑，一样的表情在他脸上就像个坏胚子:“我还以为你死了。”

“格雷森告诉你我死了?”达米安把伸出去的手收回来叉腰，“他总是吓唬别人，吓唬多了就听他话了。我听说过你的事。死在父亲面前的那个蠢东西就是你对吧?”

他说这句话立刻往一边侧过身才躲过了杰森砸到他脸上这一拳。

“你是有多喜欢被关起来?”达米安抓住杰森手腕上的铁链，后者被扯得往前踉跄了几步，差点让脚镣绊倒，达米安一把扯住他按回牢门口，“你巴不得被拴在格雷森脏兮兮的小笼子里每天吸他硬不起来的老二对吗？”

“你是不是很期待让我吸你软不下来的老二？”杰森一脸欠揍的模样，干脆倚在墙上了，“可惜你错过好时光了，那会你的老二还没长出来呢。”

“你还有很多机会。”

他们几乎又要打起来，但这次谁都没有真正动手。一次解救化解了少许矛盾，达米安说这次替你赎身至少欠了两年份的债，杰森跟着他走了。

达米安随便叫了一个女人进屋，他们两都知道没有人想干这事，但达米安还是和那女人来了一场，又礼貌地请走了她。这个阴晴不定的少爷坐在那里，肩上挂着浆洗过的白衬衫。

“是不是我叫来罗伊你会比较开心?”

杰森回答他:“你现在越来越像格雷森了。”

达米安出生得不够早，无从得知布鲁斯和格雷森对他意味着什么，这几乎令他感到了一些悲伤。同样无从得知的是，这些悲伤是出于对神秘而冷漠的父亲早年生活的向往还是对于格雷森能轻易得到所有东西的懊恼。

韦恩的城堡过于空旷，当你走在岩石走廊上，敲击声会从每一个角落传来。迪克.格雷森喜欢端着果盘在大厅里踱步，脚步转变为被掩饰住的轻微震动，他踏入了书房的长绒地毯上。

他的脚步突然停下，静止在一个巨大的拐角书架前。

“想要来点水果糖吗？”

迪克蹲下来，把果盘递到男孩嘴边。杰森偏开视线。

“以前你不是很爱吃甜食吗？如果你现在不喜欢了，以后都不会有了。”

于是杰森动了，粗鲁地抓过一把，挑出里面红色的几块往嘴里塞。他拒绝从书架边站起来回到屋里去，一张灰扑扑的脸淹没在烛光倒下阴影的地方。

“别把我当小孩哄。告诉布鲁斯，如果他再不来，就见不到我了。”

“你发现了父亲藏着的那些卷宗，对吗？但你已经来到了这里，就不要去想你那个失踪的母亲了。我们会照顾你，晚餐有奶酪肉末卷饼，还有你喜欢的热可可。”迪克继续微笑，一只手不遗余力地把杰森强行从地上拖起来，男孩刚刚在成年的边缘，隐约显现了肌肉的轮廓，又高又瘦，迪克用一只手可以拎起来，“要来点马卡龙吗？”

杰森的脚踝上有铁链，一路在地上磕出七零八落的声响。他不怎么在意格雷森对他做什么，杰森在濒临死亡又被塔利亚以一种奇怪的家族秘方救回来之后精神实在有些不正常，总想着找布鲁斯的麻烦——有人想要砍断蝙蝠的翅膀，而他选错了对象，布鲁斯的翅膀太多了，多到没法为杰森的死伤心太久，一个墓碑和亲自出席的葬礼是他能做的最多的事。迪克怀疑是塔利亚想要一个个偷走布鲁斯捡来的孩子。每一个情妇都想要抢夺布鲁斯的遗产，替自己的后代占据地盘，这不难猜。但塔利亚的笑容也一样密不透风，她还有达米安，这个孩子即将构成新的麻烦。

杰森的房间还和以前一模一样，迪克把杰森藏了起来，装扮成一个属于父亲的失宠情妇关在东塔。他定时瞒着布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德找来医生，又觉得小翅膀一直这样听话也不错。杰森披着情妇们穿的白色塔夫绸，高领织锦上衣把他裹得严严实实，肚皮上箍着一段顶到胸下的束腰。迪克像装扮昂贵的宫廷手作娃娃那样装饰自己的弟弟，铁链被镀了银，看起来挺时髦。杰森被迪克一路拖进东塔的钢琴室坐下，迪克塞给了他一盘马卡龙。

当迪克.格雷森试图善待他豢养的小动物时，你最好乖乖的。他会一直戴着这样善意微笑的面具，给你金钱、被褥、书籍、食物，在傍晚换掉你床头枯萎的花朵。这是他在布鲁斯.韦恩的疏忽下习得的旧习。他习惯照料别人，抹平一切不该存在的杂质。他想要像排布家具那样把每个人放在正确的位置，在他看腻之前，你最好像具彻底死去的尸体，不移动分毫。

七岁的达米安在西塔的小屋里咳嗽，迪克派了两个女仆过去看他。

“你不要过去了，小翅膀。”迪克给了弟弟一杯牛奶，“西塔的人太多了，城堡会塌掉。”

“只有六个。”

“够多了。你就待在这里，直到睡觉时间。”迪克收走糖果盒，又露出笑容，“你想要一个调音师吗？只要你发誓不乱跑，我就替你找过来。”

布鲁斯和塔利亚在西塔。

“你想留在这里，总不能再给任何人添麻烦了。如果你想，可以和我做。”

“我不想。”

“在我们家，你得变得有用，才不会被抛弃。爸爸也是这样说的。”

“我很有用。”

“那么让我看看。”

杰森捏紧了腿边的裙摆。

迪克抓着杰森脚踝上的铁链，那只小屁股现在坐到了钢琴键上。杰森犹豫了一会，顺从地分开膝盖，他甚至说了:“是这样吗？哥哥。”

这个心机颇深的小婊子，现在学会了勾引哥哥来夺取想要的东西。迪克从裙摆底下往上探，捉住了他半勃的阴茎。这套衣服不好穿，领口高高顶着下颚，白色珍珠晃晃荡荡从脖子挂到腰上，好在情妇们不穿裤子，掀起裙摆，扯下衬裙就能使用。脚踝上的铁链没法让他把腿分得太开，杰森只好把膝盖合拢弯曲起来，迪克托着弟弟的小腿和赤裸的脚底把他转过半个身，钢琴键又砸出了一连串的重音。

杰森弓着脊背，那些散乱的珠宝砸到了他的脸上。他分出一只手来搂迪克的脖子，迪克按住弟弟的手叫他不要动，以免弄乱了领子上的蕾丝。

“你喜欢像尸体那样乖的孩子吗，迪克。”

杰森掀起自己的裙摆，好让迪克把那根属于成人的利剑刺进来。他名义上的哥哥喜欢把他按在钢琴上弹出难听的音符，再让他为这些肮脏的事情歌唱。事后杰森会把它们擦干净，迪克找来那些年轻的在修道院念过书的调音师，看着杰森重新把手指安放到沾染过精液的琴键上。

杰森只好乖巧一点。做一具没有意识只有本能的尸体，迪克就会很开心，给他带来很多很多零食，好把小翅膀喂胖一点。

过了一会迪克让弟弟跪到凳子上。他们弄出的动静有点太大了，于是杰森从钢琴上爬下来，并拢膝盖，十根手指和下颚规矩地放在琴键上方，只把臀部露给迪克。他的胯部被束腰挤出了落差分明的弧线，迪克摸了摸那里被紧紧撕扯着箍住的皮肉。

“我的小翅膀，需要喝些羊奶了。”

迪克说完这句话真的把自己拔出来，去做那些分配食物的工作。任何事情都不能阻碍迪克按照流程计划照顾家里的三个孩子，杰森这时应该趴在钢琴上等他处理完一切接着插进凉透了的小屁股里，这样迪克才不会在晚上把他关进壁橱。

迪克离开后的三分钟，杰森从裹着俄罗斯皮革的小矮凳上站起来，抓起它用力砸向了木门。他扯掉肩上的白色长袍，从砸破了的门洞里爬出去。白银铸就的骑士雕像们高举长枪弓箭盯着逃亡者，他穿过法埃洛图案的挂毯，一整片布满镀银镜子的长廊。镜子里略过无数奔逃的小鸟，赤着脚，裸露着大腿，脚踝上挂着细细的银链。杰森一路飞奔，只听到背后追逐的脚步和刀斧磕碰墙壁的声音。羊奶的香味在城堡里环绕。“小翅膀，乖乖的，不要乱跑。”迪克的声音接近了。

他的哥哥笑意盈盈，不喘气也不惊慌，像油画里怀抱银罐袒露乳房的圣女们，带着令人毛骨悚然的温柔。

“你又给我添麻烦了。”

杰森停在大厅窗户前，从骑士雕像手里拔出一把火枪。

一支弓箭突然划破夜风从窗户正中央射进屋内。月光被打碎了，夜色滑落成许多片从眼前剥落，玻璃碎片洒进屋内的地毯上。

红发少女被夜风吹得像只火红的狮子。她毛发散乱，嘴唇鲜红，露出的前胸雪白发亮，绽线的红裙下不穿衬裙和束腰。她左手提着把六英尺长的苏格兰弓，从后腰抽出第二支长箭，两只赤脚横踏在窗棂上，被背后的月光拉出巨大可怖的黑色阴影。她伸出手。

“跟我走。”


End file.
